Calm Down
''Calm Down ''is a song by American rapper Busta Rhymes, featuring Eminem. The song is produced by Scoop DeVille, and is expected to appear on Busta Rhyme's upcoming album E.L.E.2 (Extinction Level Event 2). The song was released digitally on July 1st, 2014. Lyrics Turn my mic up Turn my mic up AAA (Steady on the right) Ayo, calm down nigga (Steady on the left) Ayo, calm down nigga (Steady on the right) Ayo, calm down nigga (Steady on the left) Fuck it, blackout niggas! Oh my Lord Know when the cats get down Sprinkle the ash, you’ll get your ass kicked, pow! Frown while I shit on your crown Skip town grounds will appear on the king cash cow Do I make 'em say 'Wow!', strip, ow, bow I sit with the pound, click, pow Blow, click, click, pow, click pow Stop traffic dropping them classics, flip now Bitches I’m making them skip with thou Art, you don’t really want that when I growl Let me come (rawr, rawr, rawr) let me come and mop up the knock offs When I pop off I never stop, cause What we do? Come through, you better lock doors (PAUSE) The wolves wanna eat, be by they lockjaws No need to cook up the coke, you see me chop raw And if you ain’t have enough What in the fat fishes of a phenomenal Fahrvergnügen Fuck is going on? Back with the beat and the raps is callous Bang on another song, I’mma have these niggas nervous And clipping they nails and dribbling in wetness And nibble them like sunflower seed shell, so See these skills got my weight up heavy like three whales And I shit on Ishamels ‘til the speakers fell into the weed smell Nigga your tree fell, see how they Twitter, Facebook, and Instagramming, on email Talking, I’m sick and I got them shook banging on retail until they cripple See I cook like I’m slanging a weed sale And I triple gram and whoop ‘em and drag 'em like females (gasp) Oh see well, these niggas already know the way that I fuck shit up, minus the details The case is shut, your bitch remind me of my replacement but kind of an ancient slut Her stomach down like she was a basement fuck Swell up this shit like I’m sticking sticks in their gut So graciously, ungraciously, I painfully wake niggas up Ragdolling these niggas and attack them like apes in the cut I’m waiting for the taking while I break niggas neck like a bracelet, fuck It’s kinda like me having a case in the truck and drinking ‘til I’m blasted All ratchet and racing (crunk) keeping over ‘em blacking Until I’m leaving ‘em stuck I got ‘em happier than a child in a park chasing a duck When I’m chasing a buck it’s funny, niggas be chasing they luck I be lacing them up like boots when I’m pushing they face in the mud (ahh) Missiles I fling while I spit live wire, ‘til this shit circling back around With more fire for me to melt the brake's surface, and back the sound While I light up shit that I toss I quit worshiping Gods, look around It's certain this shit splatters click paint that’ll make ‘em scatter Shameful the way I shatter, split shit apart it doesn’t matter (rip) Your head up off your shoulders, bullets bigger than a boulder Break ‘em and they know that it’s a classic And the way it’s going you could easily get your ass kicked See, me and Shady together we’re crazy Like baking a bomb and a rabies cake like a pastry bitch (you're that sick?) Cause I'm from Haiti, I’m suggesting you pay me, don’t make me wanna spazz (lalalala) Like I’m a crazy Israeli, bastards While I bite the beat up put the sparker in a heater I’m chopping your foot off now it’s mine and I’m putting my feet up Back to the hood and off to the whylin’ I’m hoping you protect your child And I been blacking out so long niggas is asking if the hook has died, naw (Steady on the right) Ayo, calm down nigga (Steady on the left) Ayo, calm down nigga (Steady on the right) Ayo, calm down nigga (Steady on the left) Fuck it, blackout niggas! Oh my Lord There's a light contagiousness to this tirade It just might make you sick So irate with this my brain is just like a fucking fried egg Is my mind scrambled? (I'm lit) Yes, narrow minded But go through such a wide range of this emotion That my rage has gotta squeeze through it sideways I just pulled up in Clive Davis' driveway With his personal memoir saying he's bi Waving a nine, a picket sign, yanking his ride, making him cry "rape" then arrive naked And drive straight through the gay pride parade Yippee-Ki-Yay Cause here I- wait, did the world just pee on my leg? And should I take it as a sign? Maybe I'll take em back in the times (Shady) Stuck out like a sore thumb, so I gave em the finger To take the attention away from my stinking face it was bringing Changed the whole complexion of the game, but just in case you was thinking An inkling of replacing the kingpin, you're crazy, you're wasting your ink then So if this is any indication of what you may be facing You better make a distinction cause you fake imitations Are leaving a bad taste, fuck making a bad impression That's the worst impersonation I've ever seen and Who raps nasally, eyes hazily, rhymes crazily But sounds like he may need some FLO, nasally speaking? What kind of stupid question is that? Hey Mrs. Abraham Lincoln Other than your husband's fucking brains that were leaking, how'd you think that play was this weekend? You ain't the real Slim Shady, sit your ass down faggot See me on a ballot? I'm running for class clown Rich democrat, bitch, so I'm just a candidate To come fuck up the whole party, me and Flipmode starting a campaign To have every campus on a fucking rampage Act my goddamn age? I am eight, so let's get smashed And wake up the next day with the room trashed, covered in Band-Aids Glass ashtray smashed, champagne splashed on the lampshades But this ain't up for debate, this is undebatable Shady for president, ho, don't make me go take it back to the days of old Where Sway and Tech radio when I was taking so much NoDoz and LSD I almost fell asleep on the wake up show Fuck you telling me, fools? I was living shock Raising hell up in shoes when Penelope Cruz was still developing boobs Me and Bus put it down like a sick pet You're fucking with vets dawg, fucking internet bloggers "I sit in front of my computer all day and comment on Everything, I'm an expert on everything, everything sucks, play the next song" Guess if I hopped out your freaking laptop, you idiot prick With Biggie and kicked the living shit out of you, I'd be dead wrong Son of God I'm not soft like a wet log, force never gets clogged I'm so full of self-esteem that I sweat fog Yes, yes y’all, steady on the left, y’all Step off of it or you get stepped on soft Bout as commercial as my fucking leo je t Jealously’ll get you as green as a Geopet I can see that you’re visibly upset, dawg Alert, alert, girl, alert Once you went into the house of pain hearing a world of hurt so Jump around, jump, jump, get that ass shaking Jump around, jump, jump, came to hit you with a fan favorite But if you too fly for coach better get them get them arms and freaking hands flailing Jump like Van Halen, and pray for a damn tailwind More afraid of success than I am of failure So what does that tell ya? That on a grand scale I don’t give a fuck about nothing like Stan mailing His last piece of fan mail before he ran straight into the damn railing Chill, man, chill Category:Featured songs